It is common practice for traders to advertise or display the price of goods or services. Existing ways of displaying numbers include signs written on paper, blackboards or other display boards. Other ways include individual numbers printed on plastics sheet material which can be slotted into a holder and combined to form multi-digit numbers. Still further ways include costly electronic or liquid crystal displays. These existing methods often create calculator type digital letters and numerals from seven elements which for some letters and numerals form incomplete digits or letters.
It is an object of this invention to provide a display apparatus in which by manipulating some of the parts of the apparatus different type face numbers or letters can be seen.
A further object of the invention is to provide the public with a useful choice.